


More than just a holiday love

by leimyda



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Date, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Christmas market, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Established Friendship, Falling In Love, First Christmas, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Riding, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leimyda/pseuds/leimyda
Summary: Jaebeom and Jinyoung have been friends for over 3 years, but something else starts to develop between them as the holidays drew closer. Will they become more than before? Angst, fluff and humour for the Christmas season. :) It's a full story but more intimate relations will be added when time allows :PI made a small thread on Twitter: GOT7 as Christmas desserts https://twitter.com/leimyda/status/1209545505749032968
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	More than just a holiday love

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of a cute Christmas date for the boys, but it turned into something more as the story and their lives unfolded under my hand. I hope you all have a peaceful and happy Christmas (or whatever you choose to celebrate or not celebrate at all ^^ )

Jinyoung and Jaebeom were good friends for most of their twenties. They met in the library while studying for their finals. The whole level was packed with students in cosy hoodies, listening to music with their earphones on, leaning over heavy books and carving equations or dates into their notebooks. Jaebeom arrived late because he had to feed the cats at home after his morning classes were over. A tired girl just started to shove her notes into a panda-shaped backpack, so he rushed over there to take the place before anyone else would jump on it. He didn’t really look around to observe people around him. As hours went by hunched over the big desk, his stomach started to rumble. He fed the cats but didn’t have time for himself otherwise he would have missed one more bus. He checked on the time, it was almost 7 in the evening. He grabbed his abdomen while it made a loud protesting sound again and saw the boy sitting next to him turn in his direction.

"I don’t mean to intrude, but could you please look up one of the vending machines? I’ll even give you money if you don’t have any, but your hungry stomach is so loud it disturbs my concentration."

Jaebeom’s ear started to turn red. He was embarrassed because of his belly but also because the boy who addressed him was intimidatingly handsome. His messy fringe peeking out of the red hoodie, lips so plump they looked like they were about to burst any moment. The eyes were deep brown, jawline strong and manly. He couldn’t even look into his eyes, he bowed in sitting and excused himself with his wallet in his hand. As he walked outside, he scratched his head. 

"Wow, Jaebeom... get yourself together… I sure need a little break from all that film theory jargon."

He walked to the nearest food machine and chose a snack for himself. As the strings turned, two packets fell out and he thought that this will be a good apology gift for the annoyed person. Walking back to his seat he lightly touched the boy’s shoulder and presented the bag of snacks.

"Please accept this as my sincere apologies. I will make sure not to bother you any longer."

"Well, you just did it again" Smiled the boy while taking the offering. "It’s okay. Thank you. I accept your apology. Let’s just finish this session peacefully, agreed?" Jaebeom nodded, a crooked smile forming on his face at the suggestion and they went back to their studies at once.

A few hours later they both seemed to have had enough and headed home. Sharing the same elevator, they looked at each other with red eyes:

"Remind me, how long do we have until the finals?" Asked the boy in the red hoodie.

"I think it’s neither long, neither short enough" Came the resigned answer.

"Haha, that was good! My name is Jinyoung by the way. Nice to meet you."

"I am Jaebeom, nice to meet you too."

The ground floor was already closed down mostly for the night, only the side door was open. As they walked out, they wished good luck to each other and they went to their respective bus stop after saying polite goodbyes.

The next few weeks they saw each other at various points of the library, exchanging small nods or a curt smile. Before the tests, Jinyoung gave Jaebeom a lucky pen which - as he explained - was lucky because he went into the shop looking for a specific type and the owner said he didn't have any but after some persuasion, he checked in the back and he found two more laying on the floor behind a shelf. Jaebeom thought this was a nice gesture and while exchanging phone numbers, they vowed to meet up after their evaluations for a celebratory drink.

***

This all happened three years ago. After the first meeting at a restaurant, they became close friends, hanging out at each other’s place or going on small trips together. Sometimes when life got busy they didn’t meet for a few weeks but when they did again, they continued where they left off. Topics flew easily between them, which book they read recently, what movie is worth watching, recommending new restaurant to each other, even who they dated at that point was a casual subject. Jaebeom was seeing a quiet girl from campus and they got along well but it wasn’t anything special and the relationship wore out after a few months. Jinyoung at that time was dating a barista boy with a cute smile. They were going on for six months and still strong.

"Hey, do you know what? We are going to a party tonight, do you want to join? I wanted you to meet Hyungjin anyway, and maybe you’ll see someone worth a shot there too!"

"Oh, no I’m not sure. I don’t want to bother your date and third-wheeling is not my style."

"Come on, now! This is not a date, we got invited by a mutual friend and the place will be filled with people anyway."

"Okay then. I’ll meet you there around 11pm."

"Sounds good, hyung."

Jaebeom thought long about what to wear, styling wasn’t one of his strong suits. He took a shower, combed his hair back and fixed it with some hairspray, then put on ripped jeans, white t-shirt, black leather coat combo with black converse. One final look in the mirror after spraying his favourite perfume on and he was good to go. Hailing a cab was a good idea, as soon as they left from the district, heavy raindrops spattered on the windshield. The ride didn’t take long, and he sent a message to Jinyoung once he paid his fare. Jinyoung came out to meet him with his boyfriend who didn’t seem very happy standing in the doorway.

"Hey! You made it!" Exclaimed Jinyoung happily.

"Yeah, I still debated until the last minute but I guess why not come, right?"

"It wouldn’t even be you if you wouldn’t want to cancel something even slightly social! Anyway, let me introduce you to Hyungjin. Babe, this is Jaebeom, Jaebeom this is my boyfriend."

"It’s nice to finally meet you" Held Jaebeom his hand out for a handshake.

"Yeah, I’ve heard a whole lot about you." The boy stepped away from the doorframe and took the hand, squeezing it a tad bit harsher than was justifiable.

"Let’s get inside, it’s quite chilly out here without a jacket."

They made their way into the kitchen, Jaebeom dropped his jacket on one of the barstools and opened a can of beer for himself.

"So, did I miss anything interesting?"

"No, not really. There were a bunch of guys wrestling over who should be the king of the night. Then there was a pizza-eating contest which ended us with not enough food for the rest of the guests and now we are waiting for the next round of delivery. There is music in the living room, the host set up pretty nice equipment with big loudspeakers so people are dancing, way too erotically if you ask me..." A snorting sound came from Hyungjin who watched them from a feet apart with folded hands.

"I mean, you could just try to loosen up and enjoy yourself maybe?" Came the cynical comment from Jinyoung’s boyfriend.

"What is your problem the whole night? Like you got out of bed on the wrong side."

"I think I’m going to head over to the living room and check it out for myself. I’ll see you later? " Jaebeom grabbed another can of beer and bounced because he could sense the tension between his best friend and the boyfriend he just met. Whatever was going on, he wasn’t needed for it.

It was hot and humid in there, Jinyoung described the situation well. It was literally guys and girls grinding to the heavy beats together. Boys with girls, girls with girls and boys on boys it didn’t seem to matter. Few of them were also making out. Since Jaebeom recently broke up, he didn’t have any kind of physical relationship in a few. Lightly shrugging his shoulder and chugging the whole can of beer down, he went and joined the crowd.

In the meantime, Jinyoung had a hard time in the kitchen.

"Why are you like this with him? It’s the first time you’ve ever seen him. This is hardly a good first impression."

"Hardly know him? All you practically do is talk about him, what you did when you were together, what book he suggested, what concert you went to and how much fun you had with him. And now you bring him here, to where our friends invited us two only."

"Oh, come on! You can’t mean you’re jealous of him? He is my best friend! I was so glad I could finally introduce you to him."

"For what? So we three could hang out more? I hardly have alone time with you anyway."

"Okay, this is nonsense. Can we not talk about this at the party at least?"

"Sure, you go find your best friend and go for it. I don’t care anymore." He grabbed his jacket and walked out into the cold night, leaving Jinyoung with an open mouth staring at the front door in disbelief. 

Jinyoung looked for Jaebeom but couldn’t find him amongst the dancing figures so he walked towards the bathroom. Sure enough, there he was, rubbing his white t-shirt with soap.

"What on earth happened to you?"

"I was dancing with this guy for a while but we couldn’t hear each other so we went into one of the rooms. We talked for a while and then he tried to kiss me and strangely I wasn’t completely against it but it never happened because he threw up on me right before… I consider myself lucky that it didn’t happen after or I would’ve seriously thought I’m that bad of a kisser."

"Or! Imagine if it would have happened during the time he was on your mouth!"

"Oh my Gosh, I didn’t even consider that scenario. I, hereby declare myself the luckiest person today."

"But hold on, you said you wouldn’t mind being kissed by a guy? All these years I’ve known you and you never showed interest in this direction."

"Yeah, I dunno what happened. I guess I’ve spent enough time with you that I got curious, maybe?"

"Here, let me help you with that" Jinyoung grabbed the front of the t-shirt to hide his surprised expression and started to soak up the excess water with a clean towel. "And why did you think it was a good idea to wash your shirt while you still have it on?"

"It seemed like a good idea at that time." Said Jaebeom a bit wobbly on his feet.

"Are you drunk? Geez, you are! Okay, here is what we’re gonna do. I’ll find you a clean shirt, no way are you going to go home in the cold with this on. Then I’m going to call a taxi and make sure you end up in your own bed."

"But what about Hyungjin, we didn’t even talk a few words. He seems to be in a bad mood, really."

"Don’t worry about him. I think he just broke up with me."

"Oh no, I’m so sorry. You guys seemed to get along pretty well."

"It’s okay, he … he talked nonsense. I’ll be fine."

Jinyoung asked for a t-shirt from the host and then navigated Jaebeom onto the front porch. The driver pulled up and Jinyoung helped Jaebeom get into the back of the car as he wasn’t able to go straight at this point.

"It’s too bad though" - said Jaebeom sleepily.

"What is?"

"I was wondering how an other boy’s lips would feel on mine."

"Let’s take you home now, your first kiss can wait a little longer." Jaebeom’s head landed on Jinyoung’s shoulder and he put his arms around the drunk boy comfortingly.

"I wouldn’t mind you being my first kiss, Jinyoungie. I trust you."

"Thank you, Jaebeom but now I think you will need a good night's sleep more than my kiss."

When he looked over to check how Jaebeom was doing, he saw that the boy was already sleeping with a smile on his face.

"You are lucky, you’re this cute though… I just hope you will remember this conversation tomorrow."

***

Well, you guessed it. He didn’t remember saying any of that the next day nor the next week. Winter slowly crept up on the boys as they continued with their friendship. They were still close, Jinyoung didn’t push the subject after bringing up that night the next time they met for lunch. He was a bit disappointed that Jaebeom didn’t remember anything after going to wash his t-shirt and slight memory of Jinyoung pushing him into a taxi then no recollection about how he ended up in his bed whatsoever.

The first snow came and covered the whole city in while glistening coating. Both boys were busy shopping for the family, sometimes sharing a mental breakdown on what even should they get for an aunt or uncle that they only see on this occasion. They decided to regroup at Jaebeom’s place, which was closer to the shopping mall. They ordered some fried chicken to warm their bodies and soul. They might have had the soju that came as an extra for placing a large enough order as well.

"Jinyoung, anyway. You never told me what happened with Hyungjin that night at the party? I remember him being sulky but did he leave before we met up again?"

"Ahhh, he was kind of jealous of you" Slipped the answer out of Jinyoung’s mouth with a little encouragement of the booze.

"He what now?"

"Yeah, he said I talk too much about you and he had enough and then he stormed out."

"But.. I’m so sorry. That was stupid. Why would he say something like that?"

"Well, to be honest, he was right to some point, I guess… I mean I was talking about you, but that’s because you are the closest thing I had beside him and we spend so much time together it was inevitable."

"Yeah, still he shouldn’t have been a dick about it. Also, nothing ever happened between you and me.."

"Ah hyung. You forgot you wanted to kiss me that night, so be careful with what you say" Added Jinyoung giggling into his cup.

"I did WHAT? Why did you never tell me this?"

"To my defence, you also almost made out with a different guy before me but that turned into you washing your clothes in the sink. I thought you might be embarrassed about it."

"That’s just great. Now that you mention it, I do have some recollection of that person, but not about you. Gosh, was I a complete douchebag making a move on you?"

"No, I actually thought it was kind of cute. It’s not a big deal."

"Cute… hah. You should have told me this earlier. Sometimes I caught myself staring at your lips and I couldn’t decide what came over me! This must have been the reason." There was a slight pause and Jaebeom bit into his lower lip. "Jinyoungah, let’s just do it now!"

"What? Now? Why so suddenly?"

"Well, considering what you just told me, it is not so sudden. I was mentally preparing for this in the last few weeks even unknowingly and you knew about it all along. Why not?"

"But hyung, I don’t want you to just do it because I confessed it and you feel obligated to it."

"And what if I say, I would like to know how it feels like?"

"You had drinks again, I’m not sure this is a good idea. I don’t want you to regret anything."

"I know this is out of our comfort zone, but can I just try? Please? I really want to, I promise I won’t be weird after."

Jinyoung remained silent, staring at his palms instead of looking at his friend. Jaebeom slowly moved closer on the couch and put his left hand on Jinyoung’s face to lift his gaze onto the same level. He slowly rubbed his blushing cheek with his thumb and looked into the curious eyes. He leaned in while inhaling and their lips touched feather-light. Then they parted for a second. Jinyoung’s eyelids felt heavy but as they flicked open he saw Jaebeom staring at him amused like this was the first time he really saw him. Jaebeom closed the distance between them one more time, making the pressure more evident. Jinyoung’s lips felt firm but silky on his own chapped ones. He felt the boy touch his chest, giving him a little push to end the kiss. Jaebeom slowly opened his eyes and said:

"Wow. How do you feel so soft? I thought kissing an other man would feel more... manly? But your lips are so cushiony."

"Yeah, most guys think like that at first. There isn’t much of a difference though. Girls lips can feel just as firm as some guys and vice versa. I think it only depends on the individual built."

"You might be right about that. Sorry if I offended you."

"No, it’s okay. I’m glad your first experience was okay."

"Was it for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I.. it was… fine."

"Fine? So I am a bad kisser as it turns out" said Jaebeom more to himself.

"That’s not what I mean, Jaebeom" protested Jinyoung waving his hands at him erratically.

"Why are you suddenly saying my name?"

"That is what you’re called, what am I supposed to call you?"

"Are you panicking right now?"

"No?!"

"Yes, you are! You liked it, didn’t you? Just admit that I am a good kisser!"

"Why is it so important to get approval on your kissing skills?"

"It’s not about that! I just want to know if it felt good or not."

"What do you want me to say? That the kiss was better than I anticipated?"

"Was it?"

"I don’t know! Was it for you?" Half-shouted Jinyoung into JB’s face.

"Hey, calm down. I didn’t want to make you angry. Sorry for being coy. Thank you for letting me try this. I did like it very much."

"But you wouldn’t do it again, right?"

"I.. I’m not sure." the question surprised him, he had to stop and think about the answer. "I was just curious. I didn’t really think that far. Maybe I would? I don’t know." Why was he asking this? Did he want to do it again? Or he is asking because he never wants to do it again?

"Fine." Jinyoung stood up suddenly and started gathering the kitchenware. "I’ll help you wash the dishes then I’m going to head home for today. I still need to go to that meeting tomorrow."

The clean-up was quick and spent in silence. Jinyoung said they’ll see each other later and left a confused Jaebeom in the hallway.

***

They didn’t meet for more than a week. Jinyoung didn’t even send a text message. The first few days Jaebeom wasn’t suspicious because life happens. But when he didn’t show up for their weekly coffee meet-up, he took his phone out to question him:

JB: I’ve been waiting at the cafe for 10 minutes now. 11:28

JB: I bought you the iced americano. 11:30

JB: Are you on your way? 11:32

JB: Yah, Jinyoung. You forgot about our weekly coffee check-in?! Are you this busy now that holidays are coming up? 11:35

JB: Is everything okay? 11:45

JB: Are you there? 12:37

JB: You’re making me worried… 13:11

JB: Jinyoung, if this is about what I did last time… can we talk about it? I’m truly sorry if overstepped a line. 14:42

JB: Please answer me? 15:26

JB: Just tell me that you are safe and okay, I need to know if something happened to you. 16:58

Jy: I’m sorry. Give me a few days, please… 16:59

JB: Okay... 17:00

Three more days passed. Jaebeom tried to be patient and put his phone down more than once before actually hitting send on his texts. He was at home, watching some lame ass, cheesy Christmas movie when the doorbell rang. He checked on his watch, it was past 10 pm and he was not expecting anyone. Annoyed, he stood up and walked to check who it was through the peephole, contemplating whether he would pretend like he is not home. One look to the other side and he tore the door open so quick, it almost hit him in the face.

"Hi" said Jinyoung, snow slowly melting on his dark tousled hair.

"Hi" responded Jaebeom suddenly not remembering how to breathe.

"Sorry I came unannounced. Can I come in?"

"Of course you can!"

"Thanks.."

He walked in and tossed the snow-covered jacket on the rack. Then he stepped out of the muddy boots and walked into the living room still not saying a word. Jaebeom followed him and as the other plopped down on the couch, he asked balancing awkwardly at the doorstep:

"Would you like a hot choco?"

"That would be great, thank you."

Jaebeom went to the kitchen. He put his hands on the counter to ground himself. He wasn't ready to lose Jinyoung, wherever this night was going. After the milk warmed up in the microwave, he stood there for a good minute stirring in the choco powder, not knowing how to approach the other boy in his living room. All he knew, he wanted to fix things between them. He built up some courage and walked into the room with a little tray in his hand, both mugs were on it with some dipping cookies added as a last-minute thought. He set the whole thing down and sat opposite Jinyoung, very careful not to look him in the eye.

"Jaebeom?" The voice was hesitant and a bit sad also. "Is it that hard to even look at me?"

"Look at you? But you did nothing wrong! I was the stupid one who forced the kiss! I should have known you would be not okay with it. Why would you? I’m sorry I put you in a difficult situation, I wasn’t thinking straight." All this rushed out of his mouth without filter.

" It’s not like you had to tie me down to do it, did you? I let you do it because I was fine with it. Because I thought it’s just a kiss, but when it happened I got confused, also scared and needed to think."

"What were you scared of?"

"That you’d act differently around me or would not want to talk to me anymore."

"But you were the one that didn’t even reply to my messages!"

"Yeah, as you pointed out very well that night, I panicked. I know it wasn’t the smartest move. But I’m here now and I want to talk this through. So let me start."

Jinyoung explained that when they first met in the library, he tough Jaebeom was very endearing with his rumbling stomach and how focused his face was while studying and he hoped he wasn’t straight. But as they met a few times and he made small moves to test things out, he realized that the elder boy didn’t pick up on any of them and that he only saw a buddy in him. It was fine because he didn’t really have feelings for him back then and as their friendship grew he started to develop other kinds of feelings, more toned down, a companionship like a brotherhood because he was sure he had no chance whatsoever. But then Hyungjin’s comment on how he treats Jaebeom and Jaebeom’s drunken confession on wanting to have a kiss stirred up those initial thoughts.

"And I couldn’t help it, my thoughts always returned to that night and last time with the alcohol I just couldn’t help it, I had to bring it up. Then you really went for the kiss and it was overwhelming. I wasn’t sure how I should feel. If it was okay to kiss my best friend and actually like it? Or how it would affect us, especially since all you could think of was how good you performed. Like that was all that mattered and not the fact that we just shared something intimate that we never did before."

"I am so sorry, I didn’t take your feelings into consideration. I regret acting like that in front of you. I don’t know what has gotten into me. I think I was nervous about it too. I wanted to turn the action into something trivial while having all sorts of doubts myself. When you left I sat at the edge of the bed, thinking about what it meant to me. What you meant to me. I even wanted to call you to talk more about it but you were so strange and I didn’t even know what I would have said if you picked up. Then I really worried I utterly effed it up when you didn’t show up and didn’t reply to my texts either. I was so afraid I’d lose you for something stupid like this."

"So you think that kissing me was stupid?"

"No, no, no. I just don’t know if it was the right decision. I like the way it made me feel but I sure as hell don’t want to lose you as a friend if you couldn’t consider more than friendship with me. I’m not even sure if I would more than that at this point. Damn, I should have thought about all this before kissing you. I realize that now. Can you forgive me?"

"But I just explained that I considered seeing us as more than friends."

"Yes, but that was then. Now that we spent this much time together in an other setting, maybe it would be weird for you. It is weird for me too! I mean, I wanted to kiss you more than once now.. Also, I am completely new to this and I don’t want to hurt you. I already messed it up on the first occasion. I don’t even know if I am, you know… gay or not."

"Jaebeom, you can not be gay…"

"Oh?"

"You might 'discover' you are bisexual since you go out with girls as well. You still like girls, right?"

"Hell yeah."

"Then potential bi it is."

"You see? I don’t even know what I am. I don’t want to drag you into this mess!"

"I am here for you no matter what. I can help you navigate a little. You said you liked how the kiss made you feel, yes?"

"Yes. But I’m not sure I am ready for another one…"

"I think we established that none of us is. But there are less radical things we could try."

"Like what?"

"A date for example."

"Like an actual, I like-like you date?"

"Yes?" Jinyoung almost regretted suggesting it before Jaebeom went:

"Uh-huh, I think we should try that."

"Really? How about tomorrow?"

"So soon?"

"How long would you want to wait?" The features on Jinyoung’s face softened now that most of his worries were out in the open. This actually went better than he expected. He came here not knowing if he would still have a friend by the end of the day, but now he even had a chance to date this amazing person, who he grew fond of over the years. 

"You are right, I’m just freaking out a little."

"Awww, that’s cute. I would like to take you to the Christmas fair."

"Wow, that’s very… Christmas-y."

"That’s the whole point, haha. "

"I really like those wrinkles when you laugh."

"We hardly discussed going on our first date and you are already flirting with me? Smooth move."

"I’m just stating a fact, don’t let it get to your head. Should we have that hot chocolate now? It must have been freezing cold outside" tried Jaebeom distracting Jinyoung from the obvious flirting curve that slipped out of his mouth. 

"Sure, but I think they need some warming up now."

"Let’s head to the kitchen then". Both boys body felt a thousand kilograms lighter as the weight of their decisions rolled off and was replaced with excitement instead.

"You know you could have taken a taxi here, by the way. Just saying."

"Don’t let me regret asking you on a date this soon, Lim Jaebeom."

"Not like you don’t know me inside and out…" Jinyoung halted in the passage and turned a bit red, as soon as Jaebeom replayed the sentence he noticed what the reaction was for "Oh, shoot…"

Jinyoung just winked playfully while they walked towards the microwave.

***

Though they spent the night apart, they were hardly able to sleep. Now that the excitement of the upcoming day clouded their mind, every minute went irritatingly slow. The metro ride Jaebeom took was almost half an hour, he swiped a drop of sweat off of his forehead as the escalator brought him up to the exit. From there a 3-minute walk got him to the side of the square, where the market was built temporarily. Jinyoung was already waiting for him at the big Christmas tree. He was wearing a semi-long dark green jacket with soft brown fur around the hood. In his gloved hands, he had two paper cups, steam escaping through the small opening on top of the lid.

"Hi there. I got here a little early so I bought some mulled wine." The truth was, he was so excited, he left too early and ended up exploring the whole place before his date arrived. At least he had the advantage of checking things out and choosing the activities he thought Jaebeom would like." It seems like Jack Frost will make an appearance today."

"Thank you. Do you want to look around? I checked the schedule online, there will be a band playing festive songs by the ice-rink in a few minutes." Jinyoung gave a tiny smile. It looks like they both were prepared.

"Sure, let’s check this place out."

One cup was handed to Jaebeom and the boys strolled side by side while the sun went down.

Both nervous about being around each other in this different setting made it troublesome to find things to talk about. One of the stalls was filled with funny handmade socks and Jinyoung lifting up one that stated ‘Come, be my jingle bell’ cut through their initial jitters, from there on they enjoyed looking at the skating children, occasionally hiding behind each other’s back when one of them was laughing on the fallen ones too hard. Of course, this gave them an opportunity to touch. Jinyoung put his head on Jaebeom's shoulder one time, Jaebeom rubbed his back in return.

"Do you want to try this out?"

"Why? So you can make fun of me? You know I have zero balance!"

"I would have gone easy on you, after the tenth fall maybe."

"I know you too well, you can’t trick me into this."

"I tricked you into the date, I think I’m still winning."

"Very funny. Let’s move on."

They looked cute together, walking closer than before, hips and hands bumping occasionally. The advertised music wasn’t bad but the musician with the trombone was so enthusiastic, basically none of the other instruments were able to win over the melody. A handful people still tried to follow along with lyrics 'Last Christmas, I gave you my heart…'

On the other side of the market were the carnival games. People could win electronics or candy for their significant other or family with whack-a-mole, Darts or fishing game where you had to lift out a wooden fish with the small hook. It had a number on it and you won the item that was linked to that number. Walking by the plush toys, Jaebeom smiled at something. Jinyoung followed his line of view and met a plush cat with ginger stripes and big, googly eyes. He pulled out his wallet and went to the vendor.

"What kind of game is this?"

"You have to throw these small rings on those bottles set up in the middle. If you manage to do it three times out of five, you can choose anything."

"Alright, I would like to try winning that ugly cat there, please."

"Hey!" Slapped Jaebeom Jinyoung’s side with a flat hand faintly. "It’s not ugly, it’s special."

"Whatever you say, Beoma. Can I have the rings, sir?"

"Here you go. Good luck."

Jinyoung took a deep breath and steadied his posture. He murmured some encouraging words to himself and tossed the first ring. It flew close to the bottles but slid off to the right without going over the thick neck. Jinyoung grimaced unsatisfied and adjusted how he held the next ring in his grasp. That seemed to do the trick, this one spun around the neck but landed in the correct position. The third one was almost off, but it still made it over in the last second. The fourth one felt heavier in his hand and he thought he has to throw it harder. But he miscalculated and the yellow circle landed behind the bottles.

"Take your time, this is your last chance to win the price" reminded the employee Jinyoung. Somehow it didn’t make things easier.

The nervous boy shook his throwing hand and focused on the target. He swung the ring once, twice and only released it at the third attempt. Jaebeom was holding his breath back as he watched the heavy circle whoosh towards the other two and cheered loudly when it landed on top of the correct pieces.

"Wooohoo! You did it Jinyoung! You won! I can’t actually believe it!" jumped Jaebeom in one place lifting his arms in the air.

"Here is your price, congratulations."

The vendor handed the plush over and Jaebeom hugged it tightly while they moved aside, letting the next couple take their chances with the game.

"I didn’t really think it would work" Confessed Jinyoung, looking at one adorable Jaebeom holding the toy like a 5-year-old. "You should see your face. I haven’t seen a grown man be happy about a plush cat before."

"Shut up. I know you like me because I’m cute."

"You got me all figured out. Where to next?"

"That way maybe?" Pointed Jaebeom to the left.

There was a secluded space filled with pine trees, waiting to be taken home.

"I wish I knew they were selling trees here. I didn’t have time to buy mine yet. Maybe I’ll come back tomorrow to pick one out." Said Jinyoung touching the spiky leaf of the nearest one.

"Why don’t you pick one now? I’ll help you take it home, carrying it all the way alone would be hard."

"Are you sure you don’t mind? It’s our date after all."

"Choosing one of these is pretty romantic on its own I think."

"This festive season is doing something to you. You never were the one saying things like this out loud."

"Not necessarily. We just never were in such a situation before. But now I think it’s a side of me, that I would like to share with you."

"Thank you, this means a lot to me." Jinyoung stroked Jaebeom’s forearm and hooked his hand around it. 

After a few rounds, they found a small, round little plant that was symmetrically pleasing to the eyes (as Jinyoung stated). He waved the seller closer and inquired about the price. Since it was the last day before the fair closed, she gave a good deal and then went to wrap up the product to make it easier to carry.

"I hope I have enough ornaments at home for this chubby tree. It’s very pretty, I’m glad we chose this one."

"Yes, me too. It will look happy in your home for sure."

"And I’m also glad that we bought it together."

"I didn’t give any money into it. Oh, God, should I have? Did I miss a sign?"

"Don’t worry! I only meant that it felt nice, spending this afternoon with you." Jinyoung lifted his right hand towards Jaebeom, offering to hold hands. Jaebeom stepped closer so their arms could hang comfortably, sliding his fingers in the openings of Jinyoung’s.

As they stood there under the vibrating neon lights, slow music filled their ears and smell of roasted nuts their lungs. Seeing the Christmas lights in each other’s eyes captivated their sight, locked, the whole world narrowed down to that two square meter that they occupied. Their breath spread around frostbitten cheeks as the distance between them slowly evaporated too. Lips radiating the last bit of heat from the hot drinks brushed experimentally and then collided with yearning.

This kiss was different from their first one. They took their time, tasting one another, lazily pushing and pulling. It was Jinyoung who put his hand at the nape of Jaebeom's and deepened the kiss, adding caressing swipes with his tongue. Jaebeom moaned into the warm feeling, wrapping his arm around Jinyoung to pull his whole body even closer. The moment ended when they both run out of breath. Jaebeom felt something cold fall on his nose and as he opened his eyes, he saw the snowflake just sparkling there. Jinyoung wiped it off with his gloves, smiling brightly at the motion:

"Things couldn’t be any cheesier tonight, could they?"

"Yeah, you’re right. Seems like a message from the universe."

"Since when do you believe in things like that?"

"It’s just a figure of speech, though today has really been a sign that there might be some truth to it."

"Romantic gestures never failed before, it even turns someone like you into mush."

"Aren’t you a bit overconfident now that we kissed again?"

"You were the one who moaned during, so I think I can be a little presumptuous." Smirked Jinyoung knowingly.

"Can you at least be a bit more modest about it." Replied Jaebeom hiding his sudden blush behind his hands.

"Now that we completely turned into icicles, should we call it a night?"

"I wouldn’t mind warming up a little. Let’s check if the seller is ready with our order and head home."

"I like the way that sounds, let’s go then."

Grabbing both ends of the tree, they walked home talking the whole way. Fortunately, Jinyoung lived in the same part of town. Nevertheless, both boys were happy to arrive in the warm apartment.

"Hyung, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I could eat. Do you have ramyeon at home or should we order some pizza instead?"

"I’m starving, the soup takes less time. The bags are in the second cupboard to the right, can you take them out, please? I’ll heat the water up."

"Here you go."

"Go sit down, look for something we could watch while eating."

"Mmmm, making me food on the first date straight away? This deserves an extra point" Jaebeom went soft at the domestic sight and he wanted to show it. He stepped behind the cooking boy wrapping the arms around his stomach, watching as the chopsticks stirred the soup powder into boiling water.

"I can’t really focus if you’re standing this close to me."

"Do I make you nervous?" Whispered Jaebeom into Jinyoung’s ear cheekily.

"No, you make me horny" Jinyoung pushed his perfectly curved bottom backwards, creating the slightest friction which made Jaebeom jump back instantly, almost slipping with his socks on the tiled floor.

"I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. Is everything okay?"

"Sure, I just wasn’t prepared, that’s all."

"I know, I will not push you. We agreed to take things slow, I will respect your boundaries."

Jaebeom didn’t know what to say. A feeling stirred inside him, low and basic.

"The pasta is cooked, shall we?"

"I’ll grab the chopsticks and the spoon, you bring the bowls."

"Deal."

There was a bit of silence, neither of them knew how to act after the impromptu scene in the kitchen. The food was hot, an excuse good enough to keep them silent for a while, but Jaebeom carefully tried to read any signs off of Jinyoung’s posture and behaviour. The silence remained tangible even after dinner and they both were fixated on the TV show. You can bet, they didn’t even know what they were watching. This was the point where Jinyoung spoke up:

"I understand this is new to you and I feel lucky that I even got to kiss you. Don’t work yourself up. It’s okay if you don’t think of me that way yet."

"It’s not like I don’t see how attractive you are. I do feel the urge to have you near me. You look seductive with your messy hair, the muscles on your thighs showing in those grey sweatpants."

"You find me attractive?"

"Of course, I do! Even the first time we met, I thought you were really handsome in a general way."

"We can work with that." Jinyoung shifted closer on the couch and made space for himself in Jaebeom’s embrace by lifting the elder’s right hand up and moving it behind his own back.

"Is this comfortable for you?"

"Yes, Jinyoungah. This is very nice". To show Jinyoung he meant it, he placed a kiss on his forehead.

They watched the show like this for a while, until Jinyoung didn’t start to stroke Jaebeom’s arm absentmindedly. Jaebeom felt goosebumps form under each piece of his hair and shivered at the smooth skin getting in contact with his. He drew a deep breath and blinked slowly. Humming in unison with the rhythm of the caressing glide of fingertips, he gently cupped Jinyoung’s face between his palms and drew the pretty boy in for a kiss. They made out for a good few minutes, Jinyoung making room for Jaebeom’s exploring tongue, Jaebeom sliding his hand under Jinyoung’s hoodie to feel smooth skin. The actions soon became more heated, but Jinyoung stopped Jaebeom’s hand that was making its way towards his nipple.

"Jaebeom, slow down. We don’t have to go this far. We have plenty of time."

"Look, I don’t exactly know what I’m ready for, but I really want to touch you right now. I love the way you kiss, and your skin is so soft. How did I never notice this before?"

"Because you never touched me like this before, silly. "

"Why is that even though you call me names, you still manage to be cute af?"

"I’m using my charm on you, hyung. It’s normal to fall for it."

"You might be right about the falling part…" Jaebeom said gently but surely, then placed his hand back where he left off.

Reaching the nipple drew a tiny moan from Jinyoung. Jaebeom made small circles around the areola then paid extra attention to the hardening nub. Suddenly, feeling it only with his hand wasn’t enough, therefore he pulled Jinyoung on his lap. The younger boy didn’t protest, putting his legs on each side, he was face to face with his date now. Jaebeom asked permission with his eyes to remove the top from Jinyoung and leaned close to the exposed nipple, taking it into his mouth. His left hand held the squirmish boy in place while his wet tongue drifted across inspectingly. Once he knew how Jinyoung liked being treated there, he moved on to the other side as well. Jinyoung was a bit louder now, doing small rocking motions on his lap, making his erection more evident. Jaebeom was getting hard as well, grabbing Jinyoung’s hips hungrily. They built a tempo, kissing and biting each other’s lips in turns. Jaebeom was losing his composure under the friction that Jinyoung’s peach created on his dick.

"The way you move your hips is insane. I feel like I could cum any minute."

"Then cum for me, baby. Show me how you moan" was the answer of the likewise turned on boy on top of him.

If the motions were alluring before, Jinyoung put even more technique into the rolls he made now that he knew Jaebeom was close. He put his hands around Jaebeom’s neck, helping himself slide down on Jaebeom’s whole length with each go. He felt sexy, looking deep into his lover’s eye, nose tips slightly touching, Seeing what he can do to him fully clothed made him imagine what it would feel like to have him deep inside. Jaebeom’s breathing became uneven, loud sighs mixed in with the rubbing sound created by their trousers and their bodies moving against the texture of the couch. Jaebeom came while holding Jinyoung down into a fiery kiss, moaning his pleasure into his companion’s open mouth. They leisurely kissed away a little longer and then Jinyoung started giggling.

"What is so funny?"

"Considering how we panicked after our first kiss, this seems to be a bit of a step forward. And I just remembered the meme that says: Well, that escalated quickly and it made me laugh."

"It’s not my fault you are irresistible tonight. Holy cow, the things your hips can do…"

"Wait until you get me naked…"

"I don’t even dare to imagine. Maybe an other time?"

"No rush, though I still am hard as a rock."

"You didn’t come? Should I do something? I don’t want to leave you hanging."

"It’s alright, it will go down eventually. I’m not expecting you to do everything in one night."

"Thank you Jinyoung, but could you get off of me then and get me a towel? I really would like to take these sticky clothes off. I’d also appreciate if you could give me a boxer."

"I have a better idea. I’ll give you a pyjama set, why don’t you sleep over tonight?"

"I’m not sure we should do that, Jinyoungah..."

"I’m just talking about sleep, nothing else has to happen. Not unless you want more."

"Just sleep sounds good at the moment."

"Okay then, go take a shower. I’ll get you the clothes and we can head to the bed."

"I can’t believe you made me come on our first date and now I’m ending up in your bed. The spell you put on me…"

"It’s the magic of Christmas, Jaebeom."

"Oh, stop it already!"

"Then move your round ass before I bite it."

"That’s a bit harsh, but it sounds exciting." Teased Jaebeom the still horny Jinyoung.

"I’m trying to be patient, don’t make things worse for me."

"Right, right. I had my fun and you were left unfinished. I’ll try to be more fair in the future."

"You better! Now go, I’m getting tired."

After the showers, the boys wrapped themselves in the heavy duvet and Jinyoung turned the lights off. They listened to each other’s breathing, suddenly a bit awkward because of the distance between them. They slept in one bed before but that was entirely different.

"Would you like to cuddle while we fall asleep? It feels lame, just lying across each other" offered Jaebeom quietly.

"I was afraid to ask."

"Well, don’t be. Whatever is on your mind, we can always talk about it. Okay?"

"Okay, Beoma." Jinyoung turned around and back up into Jaebeom’s big spoon. JB presented his left hand as a cushion and they found comfort effortlessly. "Sweet dreams."

"I like the sound of that. Sweet dreams."

The night went by quietly, the boys didn’t let go of each other even in their sleep. One time when Jinyoung stirred in his dream, Jaebeom pulled him in his embrace to soothe him. Jinyoung woke up earlier and watched the snoring boy affectionately. Once he had enough of the sight (will he ever though?) he climbed out and made coffee for both of them. Jaebeom woke to the sound of the coffee machine and walked out to meet the sleepyhead.

"You should have woken me up." Yawned Jaebeom while stretching his arm. Jinyoung’s small t-shirt wasn’t long enough to cover his hairy stomach.

"It’s okay. I just woke too. I wanted to bring coffee into bed but you crossed those plans."

"Don’t worry. You can do it next time."

"So, there will be a next time then?"

"I mean… I thought you wanted to. Since I stayed for the night and all."

"Don’t panic, I’m just kidding. I’d be happy to take coffee to bed for you."

"Awww, that sounds very domestic. I like it."

They held their mugs and walked into the living room. Idly sipping on the coffee, Jaebeom noticed the tree in the corner.

"We forgot to sort the tree out last night. Make sure it doesn’t stay wrapped up much longer or else it will lose its leaves."

"Your right, we should decorate it today." Jinyoung said looking up smiling happily.

"Are you sure you want to do that with me too?"

"Who else would I do it with? I can’t really explain, it just feels like the right thing to do."

"This whole past 24 hours feels just right for me too."

"Then it’s settled. I’ll finish my cup and we can check how many ornaments I have hidden in the cupboard."

The dusty boxes all lay open on the floor soon after. Both boys were leaning down to pick a bauble then standing in front of the tree, trying to find a good hanging spot. To set the mood, they even played some Christmas songs through Bluetooth and swayed their head side to side while humming the melody. After finishing with the round-shaped decoration, the light string gave them a headache. It was so shaggy, it took all their effort to untangle it with frequent sighs and temper tantrums. 

"Well, this was a rollercoaster." stated Jaebeom with hands on his hips, viewing the end result from afar.

"The finial is still missing. I can’t find it in any of the boxes. I might have broke it last year, I can’t remember."

"It’s fine I think. How would we decide who would put that on anyway?"

"How? With rock, paper, scissors of course!"

"It would be a fair loss for you. You always choose scissors first."

"You shouldn’t have told me your trick. I will use this against you when you least expect it."

"I think I can live with that, Jinyoungah."

"Merry Christmas to us."

"Merry first Christmas together."

"I have a feeling this isn’t going to be the last one."

Jinyoung and Jaebeom stood there watching as the lights pulsed simultaneously, arms wrapped around each others waist joyfully, silently giving thanks to the holidays that brought them together.

**Author's Note:**

> It is highly possible that there will be more parts added (with a lot more intimacy) later on because there is so much potential in these characters.


End file.
